The First Time- Paul & Mira
by twilight85fan
Summary: Paul imprints on a girl he had known during school and hurt her. She doesn't respond to the imprint. Another girl comes along and Paul responds to her the same way an imprinted wolf would leaving everyone confused and worried. To top it, a few of the Cullens are coming back to town. Then Edward warns the wolves of some unusual being in the woods.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hey! I'm glad you are checking out my story and hope you like it. If you do, please be a sweetheart and follow/favorite or review.

Disclaimer: This story is purely a work of fiction. All recognizable characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot and OCs belong to me. Resemblance to any person/story is purely coincidental and unintended.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Just say the word and I'll drag him into the woods and take care of him myself." Darcy whispered to her best friend.

"Darcy!"

"Come on, you seriously can't want to marry this guy! There's something off about them all, don't you think?"

Lexi smirked,"I think I know the reason for your disapproval. You just don't like the fact that he is friends with Paul, do you now?"

"Well, yes, that does play a role in it but seriously, haven't you noticed their weird behaviour?" Darcy carried on unaware that her friend was actually an imprint and knew what was _off_ about her boyfriend and now fiancé Embry. They were out celebrating her engagement. Lexi and Embry had planned a party but it had to be cancelled due to some important work that came up and Lexi was feeling low and being the good friend that Darcy was, she had decided they needed to come out and celebrate.

"No, they seem pretty normal to me. In fact, you're the one who isn't normal. Haven't you noticed the looks Paul gave you when you met him again?"

"I'm sorry, I don't pay attention to lying, cheating assholes!" Darcy was still bitter even after all these years. She could even recall in great detail everything she had ever done with Paul.

He was older to her by two years and she had been the typical teenage girl in love/having an intense crush on the hot bad older guy. And he noticed.

He started talking to her and he literally 'had her at hello' and things got pretty heated really soon. Before she knew what she was getting into she had already lost her virginity to the town player, Paul Lahote. They had been going pretty steady and she really believed he had changed in spite of the warnings of her friends, Lexi included. She was in love! She wasn't going to listen to the haters just because she had found love so early in life and that too in the form of the hottest guy every girl wanted to herself. She was over the moon and she decided to make him feel the same. So when his birthday approached, she decided to surprise him.

She really was into it, getting herself new lingerie, new dress, new everything. She was very pleased with herself that night as she had looked in the mirror. She looked sexy and attractive. She was ready to blow his mind and all things that could be blown!

She headed over to his house, knowing fully well that he would be alone that night since his parents had to go to Tacoma to attend someone's funeral.

Nobody really locked doors in La Push and Paul certainly didn't. She walked inside his house, her heart pounding. He had brought her here but only twice. She looked about the house making sure no one was home. When she was sure, she went up to his room and waited. While waiting, she had the brilliant idea to give him an even better surprise and she decided to shed her clothes and greet him only in her underwear. So she headed to the washroom and took her clothes off while admiring herself and reapplied a bit of makeup.

While getting ready she thought she heard the door open and then someone walked into the room and put on some loud music. Darcy was excited. Her heart was pounding so loud she could hear it. She was extremely excited. This was something she had never done. She talked herself into feeling confident and bringing out her inner vixen. When she felt her sexy, confident self take over, she took a deep breath and opened the door.

She gasped as she took in the sight of a very naked Paul in the bed with an equally naked girl bouncing on him. Darcy felt as if someone punched her in the stomach, she could not breathe.

Paul noticed her first since he was facing the bathroom. He looked shocked and unable to react as he took her in. But then he quickly shoved the girl on top of him on the bed and tried to get up. But Darcy was shocked and ashamed and heartbroken.

She quickly shut the door and got dressed. Paul kept pounding on the door but she couldn't open it. Her body was trembling. She managed to put on her clothes and then looked around. There was no way she was going out that door.

She found the bathroom window. One problem, it was on the first story. Darcy didn't hesitate though, she left her heels behind as she jumped out the window.

Paul had managed to pull on some shorts and had pushed the door hard enough for it to come off the hinges and he was staring at the girl lying in his backyard. He had not expected Darcy to be there. She was a nice girl who was very pretty. Prettier than the girls he had been with and he had been very _very_ satisfied in bed with her. But he really wasn't a one woman man and so when Cathy from his class had shamelessly offered herself to him as a birthday present, he didn't even try to resist. He knew that Darcy had feelings for him and he liked her but that was the only feeling he was capable of. That's all he had to offer her. Because he liked her, he slept with her on a regular basis and did not boast about it to the guys.

But this was bad. He was sure someone would have warned her of his player status. But here was the sweet girl looking hot and sexy in her lacy panty and bra, most probably newly bought because he had learned that she loved her cotton hipsters, standing in his house, in his room, ready for him and he was allowing a slutty girl to ride him and enjoying it too.

But looking down at her now, he realized what an ass he was and that he had probably ruined a girl forever.

Darcy felt two kinds of pain for the first time in her life; the pain of a broken ankle and that of a broken heart. And she had no idea when either of it would heal.

TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT

AN: So...what do you guys think? Is it promising? Would you like to read more? I know some wanted me to do another Jake story and I will as soon as I work out the storyline. I'm in love with RomCom's and this is going to be it. I know I have 'Choose Me' on hold which makes me feel very guilty but I can't write it right now. Hopefully soon. But I feel romance/humor are my thing. What do you think? Have you read any of my other fics? Let me know!

If you're reading, please follow/favorite or review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thanks to reamane21, EllieMasen, WinchesterGirl15, RachelRose523, brooked90, pandasninjasndkiwis, hall006, yuki0123, megst11, Mina1999, XxlesXx, lamdominicfranco, s-garota-t, Happy Face21, Midnight-Time for adding this story to your follows/favorites. I hope it'll live up to your expectations.

Thanks to lamdominicfranco for adding me to your favorite authors and author alerts. :)

Thanks to the reviewers-

Twin68- Indeed, trust is important.

Guest- :)

Guest- glad you find it interesting.

lamdominicfranco- Here's the update! :)

Guest- Thanks!

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

"Hey! Keep a check on your alcohol! You were the one who was supposed to be driving and I was the one supposed to be all gloomy and sad because my engagement party was cancelled!" Lexi said as she watched Darcy down glass after glass.

Darcy wanted to get drunk and shake off the memories that had taken over her once again. Nope! Paul Lahote would never ever hurt her again.

"Well, it's good I found you then."

"Embry! What are you doing here?" Lexi said as she kissed him.

"What? It was my party too and I'm just as disappointed." He said as he looked at her tenderly and brushed her hair to the side.

Darcy watched as her once tomboy friend blushed and seemed flustered by the attention. She rolled her eyes as she asked for another drink.

"Are you sure you should be drinking so much?"

She spat out her drink on the bar tender's face as she turned to look at the next person to join their party.

Her fingers curled around her glass in anger as she saw the devil himself sit next to her in all his handsome glory.

Darcy quickly finished her drink and got up, picking up her purse and putting a few bills on the table.

"I'm leaving. This party is over for me."

"Come on, Darcy!" Lexi looked at her pleadingly but Darcy shook her head.

"Let me drop you." Paul offered getting up.

"How many times will you drop me?"

Paul flinched at the tone and what she insinuated. Embry and Lexi looked on nervously.

"Let him drive, Lola. You can't drive while you're drunk" Lexi said softly, using her pet name. She knew her friend had been extremely hurt by Paul but she was surprised that even after all this time it still hurt that bad. She felt bad for her and also because she had to keep a secret from her. They never had any secrets between them no matter what kind of dirty deed they did. This was a first. And Lexi dreaded the day she'd find out. Darce was Paul's imprint. She had gone to UCLA to complete her studies and had returned just two weeks back for Lexi's engagement. They had been having lunch at the diner when Embry and Paul and some other guys had walked in. Lexi had been seeing Embry for about six months and knew about them. When Paul went all wild eyed and couldn't take his eyes of Darcy, Lexi knew he had imprinted on her. He had been trying to talk to her but she wasn't having any of it.

"No. I'll walk or call a cab." Darcy said decidedly as she walked out.

Lexi looked apologetically at Paul. She wanted to help them get together so she would be in on the secret and Lexi wouldn't feel so guilty.

Paul just smiled at her and walked after Darcy. There was no way he'd let her leave on her own.

He walked out to see that she had decided to walk. He started walking after her trying to be discreet about it.

Darcy knew Lexi would not leave her alone but sending Paul after her was too much. She knew she hated him! But here he was trying to act all gallant or something, seeing to it she reached home fine.

"Leave me alone!" Darcy said as she turned sharply to see Paul stop in his tracks.

He held up his hands. "I just want to make sure you reach home safely. Lexi wouldn't go on and have a wedding if something were to happen to you. I can't let that happen, Embry would be all sad and whiny."

"So you're here for them?" Darcy challenged.

"I.. ..I mean.." Paul stammered. What was the right answer to this kind of question?

"Leave it." She said holding her palm out. She turned and started walking again. So did Paul.

"For God's sake, go away! This is La Push! Nothing's going to happen."

"The crime rate has gone up now, you know."

"Oh really? What it now? One and a half bear attack every year?" Darcy asked sarcastically.

Paul chuckled. She was right. Not much criminal activity here.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked once again exasperated at him for being so adamant." Don't you have girls to screw?"

"Are you offering?" Paul asked cockily.

"Not even in your dreams douche bag!"

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"Yeah? That hurt? Well you deserve much worse!" She started walking faster.

"Lola, I'm sorry. I can't tell you how sorry I am for what happened back then." Paul said as he increased his pace as well and was now walking beside her.

"Don't call me that! Don't you fucking _dare_ call me that! And I don't care how sorry you are. It's too late and too little."

Paul sighed and rubbed his forehead. This was going to be much more difficult than he anticipated. But what did he expect? He had messed up big time.

Darcy felt her intoxication level come down drastically and she was left with a headache. But she hurried home. She wanted to get away from him and fast.

She reached home without another glance in his direction even though he was following her and she was aware of it. She quickly locked up after her. She stayed alone in this house her parents had left her. They had divorced and now lived their own lives. Not really making an effort to stay in touch.

Paul stood outside just staring at her locked door. He had no idea how he would set things right but of course he had too. He had broken his imprint's heart and now karma was biting him in the ass.

He did not know how to go about this. Usually girls came to him or gave him enough signals for him to know that they wanted him to make the first move but here was Darcy, Lola, his Lola who was pushing him away with all her might. This was a first.

TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT-TFT

AN: thoughts? Does anyone think Darcy should move on and forgive him? Is Lexi wrong in keeping the secret or is it her responsibility to the pack? Let me know. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Thanks to claire9942, Savanni, polly2010, lynnenikko666, Vanesabebe1, xcrazyazngirl09, nightsinshadow, thewickedendax7 for adding this story to your follows/favourites.

Thanks to nightsinshadow for adding me to your author alerts and favourite authors.

Thanks to the reviewers-

Twin68- He will have to work for it. She won't give in easy.

Guest- wow! That was good. Hmm..I'll have to give it all a twist! :) And of course you are right.

polly2010- thanks! :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

"Why are you being hard to want?" Lexi asked as she held a cup of black coffee for Darcy.

"Hard to want? What does that even mean?" She asked as she rubbed her temples. Man, getting drunk required effort and after care!

"I know you don't like Paul like that any more but please try and get along at least. You know he's friends with Embry and it makes me feel guilty every time you guys are in the same room and you shoot him death glares!"

"It's too early and I'm too hung over to talk about that numbskull." She got up to head to the bathroom ignoring the coffee Lexi set on the bed side table for her.

Lexi sighed. She didn't like pushing her friend like this but it certainly wasn't healthy holding onto bitter feelings like that. If Darcy claimed to be over Paul then why was she bitter? She should just ignore him or be civil and leave it at that but no, she was making it painfully clear she did not like him, had not forgiven him and there were no chances of that happening in the near future.

"Actually, I find it rather suspicious that he and I are in the same room so often." Darcy said as she returned to accept the coffee now.

Lexi's eye twitched and Darcy didn't miss it. It was a clear cut sign that she was hiding something.

"Please don't tell me you are setting me up with him!" Darcy said eying her friend menacingly.

Lexi flinched. For such a pretty face, Darce could really scare her sometimes.

"Paul is Embry's best man and you are my maid of honour. I'm not trying to set you up but it would be great if you could just get along at least and if you could stop looking at him as if you were wishing he'd drop dead."

She winced, sure she hated the guy but she didn't want him to be dead or hurt or anything. She saw Lexi looking at her expectantly and sighed. She'd be the martyr and sacrifice her bitter feelings but only till Lexi got married, after that she'd return to hating him.

"Fine."

"Really?"

"You want me to it give in writing?"

"I wouldn't mind!"

Darcy glared at her best friend and she shrugged looking sheepish.

"I'll take your word for it and just to test if you're really into this and not just sayin' it, we are going over to the Uley's tonight!" Lexi said clapping her hands. Darcy would meet her future family, the pack, officially tonight! They were part of the same group!

Darcy groaned. "Why do you do this to me? I was only agreeing to be more civil and here you are dragging me into your life!"

Lexi's happy expression faltered and Darcy felt like a bitch. Lexi was more of family to her than a friend and here she was hurting her when she was supposed to be all happy and excited which she was until Darcy opened her big mouth.

"Sorry. I'll come along." Darcy said with the guilty expression of a child and Lexi smiled. Her best friend was the best!

"Thank you!" She said as she hugged Darcy.

"Uff! Don't kill me now!" She said but she was smiling.

"Ok! Let's get your clothes together!" Lexi said as she opened her closet and Darcy let her have her fun.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"What you thinking about, bro?" Jared asked Paul. He had never seen him so deep in thought. He wasn't the thinking type.

"Lola"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"How is she?"

"Upset, very upset and so beautiful." Paul sighed

Jared chuckled. This was a new side to Paul and it was a little funny. Ok. It was very funny!

"Laugh all you want but it's not easy being in my shoes." Paul said annoyed.

"Allow me to lift your spirits by informing you that Darcy has agreed to come to dinner tonight at Sam's" Embry said as he walked in to their office. They had a big place. They ran this agency sort of thing where they offered their services. Not of the dirty kind but any clean kind of services, you wanted your house cleaned, lawn trimmed, house renovated, car fixed, whatever, they were your go to guys. All the wolves worked together, picking up the work they were comfortable with. It made working fun and easy.

"Really?" Paul said as he perked up considerably.

"Really!" Embry grinned as he exchanged a glance with Jared.

"OK!" Paul said excited. Maybe she'd open up in a crowd.

"Don't mess it though, Lexi said it took some time and emotional blackmailing to get her to agree to it." Embry cautioned.

"Oh, so she doesn't want to come?"

"She's still bitter about the whole thing, Paul, what do you expect?"

"I expect her to give me a chance, is that too much?"

"Right now? Yes!"

Paul sighed. Jared placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't lose hope, after all, you are the Paul Lahottie!" Jared winked and Paul grimaced. He really had to work on changing his image. It just won't do any longer. He was waiting anxiously for the day to end soon. With Darcy coming for dinner, the night seemed more promising to him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lexi was making Darcy try out clothes for the evening. She was super excited which made Darcy wary but she put her feelings aside. She was doing this for her and she had already agreed. So now she had to go along with her and put up with whatever she wanted to try.

They were finally ready now and it was time to go. They drove over to the Uley's. Lexi got comfortable with everyone immediately but Darcy felt out of place. She was introduced to everyone but she couldn't remember their names and they all seemed rather close to one another and even with Lexi they were acting like they'd known her forever. Darcy was glad her friend had found a great family and friends but she felt left out. She took a drink and walked outside. It was crowded with all the people in there. It was usually just the women though. The guys were out tossing a ball around.

She sat on the stairs and watched the guys.

"Hey"

Darcy choked on her drink and started coughing.

Paul patted her back to soothe her. He hadn't meant to startle her.

Darcy looked up, once her cough was under control, to see a very sweaty, sexy and shirtless Paul sitting beside her. She gulped and Paul smirked. At least he hadn't lost his charm.

She looked up at him and they locked eyes. Paul could see the one emotion that he reciprocated completely; lust. They didn't realize when they had moved closer and were inching towards each other. Unable to hold himself back, Paul kissed her. To his surprise, she kissed him back, running her hands over his muscles. Paul's skin tingled under her touch. She had that effect on him and it had multiplies now that she was his imprint.

"Huh uh..Err.. sorry to disturb you guys but Emily said dinner is ready." A nervous looking Colin said, trying to keep his eyes away from Darcy's cleavage. It was an eyeful.

Paul growled and Darcy was brought out of her momentary lapse of logic. She was stunned that she had actually let him kiss her and had returned it too. This shit just got complicated.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: Thoughts? What do you think will happen next? Let me know! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Thanks to The-Kiwi-Lover, lightbabe, KkNL20, iloversu for adding this story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to The-Kiwi-Lover for adding me to your author alerts.

Thanks to the reviewers-

Twin68- Honestly, I don't really have a plot! I'm just going with the flow. So you tell me what you'd like to see; a vampire, more wolves, just their relationship or something else? :)

polly2010- :) That beaming smile is because of the kiss, isn't it? Naughty girl!

lightbabe- nah, it's been mentioned in the previous chapter that Lexi believes it's not healthy for Darcy to be holding onto such bitter feelings. I totally see your point about Lexi telling her about it all but you know how it is, the wolf has to inform the imprint about it. She's just honoring it.

MonicaClareS129- Good to know you like it! :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

"You kissed him!" Lexi couldn't believe it when Darcy told her how she and Paul had kissed. Lexi expected Darcy to follow the story up with how she kicked his ass or pushed him away or maybe told him off but no, she kissed him back!

"It happened in a moment of insanity on my part and it really doesn't mean anything. For all I know, he would have gone ahead and slept with someone else right after that. The guy is an animal." Darcy said with disgust.

"You got that right." Lexi said under her breath but she didn't know what to make of the situation. Was she just being difficult right now because she didn't want her to know how she actually felt about Paul or was she truly repentant and was going to push him away harder? From all that had been told to her about the imprint, she understood that nobody could actually deny it for long. And both the people were equally involved and attracted to each other. She had to have felt something. Lexi had been taken in by Embry as much as he was enamoured by her. It didn't take them long to get in a relationship and express their desire to be married.

Sure, Darcy's case was a little different with Paul and her already knowing each other in the past. But was it actually possible for her to feel nothing at all? If last night was any indication, she did feel something but refused to acknowledge it.

Darcy had acted a little aloof and didn't really mix with the crowd. But that was the way she had always been. It took her time to open up to people but she was loyal to the ones she befriended. Lexi had confided in her numerous times but not once had she judged or ridiculed her.

"What are you thinking about?" Darcy asked her friend who was suddenly very quiet.

"Ah..just wedding stuff. You know, dresses, flowers, food, cake!" Lexi smiled but it didn't really reach her eyes.

"What is it? Don't worry about it all. I'll help you in every way possible. And you know Embry will take care of anything for you. Don't worry." Darcy got up to hug her friend. Lexi was a worrier. She got worried about little things. And Darcy knew she was worried about the wedding.

"Did your mom call?"

Lexi shook her head feeling sad for different reasons now. Her parents lived in Forks but they were not happy with Lexi marrying Embry. It was no secret that nobody actually knew who Embry's father was and her parents didn't like it. They thought she could do much better and had even threatened to cut ties with her forever. Lexi had been saddened by it but she thought if her parents couldn't accept Embry then she couldn't have them in her life. It wasn't his fault his father was a douche and his mother had never revealed his name. Ever since that meeting things had been strained between Lexi and them.

Darcy was well aware of it and wanted to help out her friend but didn't really know how. She didn't think she had it in her to just talk them out of it. She was too attached to Lexi and would probably end up doing something that may land her in jail. How could parents just detach themselves from their kids, she never understood. Even her own parents were somewhat like that. Once she was an adult, they didn't want to be involved in her life and didn't want her to be in the middle of theirs. Darcy had not even received any calls during the holidays from them and it hurt her but she didn't know where they were and had no way of finding out either.

"Ah, well, at least we have each other." Darcy said as they hugged once more.

They heard the front door open and knew it would be Embry coming to pick up Lexi to take her to the caterers or some other wedding chores. He seemed to be more excited about this whole thing than most guys. Darcy was glad her friend had found love and hopefully it was more durable than her own had been. She could still feel the same hurt she had all these years back. The sight was not something she could easily forget. She now knew why lesser beings killed themselves for love or killed the cheating partner. It was so damn hard to just sit and watch your favourite person with somebody else. It certainly was not something she could do.

"Lola, you'll be okay here? We need to get going now." Lexi asked and Darcy tried to smile back at her. Lexi gave her a knowing look but refrained from a making a comment. She knew Lola wouldn't appreciate her problems being discussed with an audience.  
They left shortly after that. Darcy was sure she heard them making out in the kitchen and didn't dare go in there until they were out of the house.

She was looking for a job and also trying to decide which place would be good for settling in for life. She liked to travel a bit but wanted to have a permanent home somewhere. She had contemplated staying in La Push since she did have a home here but seeing Paul again made her rethink. She didn't want to face him forever. She wanted to go far away from him and the memories of what had happened and what could have been. It still hurt too much.

She shook the recurring thoughts out of her mind or at least tried as she switched on her laptop to find a suitable place for her to live. She would first decide the place, then try and get a job there and finally sell this house and move. That was the plan.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Paul was unable to focus on anything. The kiss from the night before had taken over his thoughts. He felt hopeful. Maybe things would be better now. She had kissed him back, he was sure. She did seem a little off later and went home earlier than Lexi but she _had_ kissed him. He was holding onto that. He had to. He was desperate right now. Messing up was one thing but finding out you hurt someone so bad that they still held it against you after a long time, that wasn't a pleasant feeling.

He just cursed himself for being such an ass earlier. He knew they still had a long way to go before Darcy would be completely over it but at least they were starting somewhere. He could dream a little and think of things he wanted to do for her, for them.

He would let her renovate and decorate their house just the way she wanted it. She could take care of their little garden. They'd do little things together and be a couple. They'd go to the movies and hold hands and steal kisses and whisper sweet nothings to each other. He recalled how sweet she had smelt and her taste had driven him crazy. It was nothing like anything he had experienced before. He closed his eyes as he tried to recall the smell of her again. He tried for a whole minute but the smell of sweaty guys, pack mates was all he was met with.

He had to see her. Make sure she was all right and he had to know what she thought of him now, what she thought of them being together now.

He opened his eyes to see Jared standing in front of him holding out an envelope.

"What's this?" He asked looking at the white envelope which seemed thick.

"An excuse to see Darcy." Jared smiled and held out the envelope for Paul to take.

Paul took the envelope and opened it. It had lots of newspaper cuttings of random articles.

He looked at Jared confused but he just winked and walked off. Paul stared at it for a minute before shrugging and putting it back and pocketing it.

Whatever got him a chance to talk to and see Darcy. He wasn't going to give up on it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AN: How do you think Darcy is going to react when she sees Paul on her doorstep?

I want to write another Jake/Oc. Let me know if you want Bella in it? Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Thanks to Stjarna22, tibreezy, Ellemonster, LoverGirl2803, pinkspring101, xblackMaskx, RebelOfWriting, jazzyjeff1410 for adding this story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

MonicaClareS129- Thank you! :D

Devil Nightmare- Haha cool. I don't like her either.

polly2010- Thanks so much!:)

Twin68- Thanks for the review. You actually took the time to think about it and tell me and I'm grateful for that. Hope you like what I have in this chapter. :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Darcy was in the middle of her search when the doorbell rang.

She wondered who it could be as she walked towards it. She did a double take when she saw Paul standing at her door step with a cute smile.

Cute smile? Seriously Darcy? You are supposed to hate him, she thought harshly.

"What do you want?" She asked crossing her arms.

Paul gulped nervously. She was far from kissy feely today.

"I..I had to give you this." He said as he held out the envelope Jared had given him.

Darcy looked at it suspiciously before taking it. She turned it around but there was no name or anything on it.

Paul watched her fingers running over the smooth white paper and wished it was his skin her fingers were running over. He had felt her touch and she had been open in giving it to him but now...he sighed.

"There's no name on it. Who is it for?"

"I'm not sure. I was only asked to deliver it here." Paul said innocently.

Darcy wanted to open it but maybe it was for Lexi. She decided to wait for her before she opened it.

She was about to close the door but saw the expression on Paul's face. She felt torn. On one hand she wanted nothing more than to slam the door on his face, on the other, he looked adorable with the hopeful look on his handsome face.

Darcy sighed as she thought about the various scenarios if she invited him or if she sent him away. But the way he just waited for her to actually invite him in and made absolutely no attempt to walk in, made her stop. The younger Paul would have sauntered in and wouldn't even be sorry but older Paul was being _polite_!

"Would you like to come in?" Darcy asked hesitantly. This was unchartered territory. Who knows what would happen next?

"Thank you!" Paul said as he walked in leaving a Darcy behind with her mouth hanging open.

Thank you! He said thank you! She shook her head as she tried to take it all in.

They were standing awkwardly in the living room. Both looking around but not really meeting the others eye.

"Sit down!" Darcy said suddenly, her voice slightly high pitched. They were alone in a house after a long time. For some reason she was nervous.

Paul could see her being slightly flustered but took it as a good sign. He sat down as instructed.

She sat down too and started fiddling with her fingers. A nervous habit.

"So, who asked you to deliver this?" She asked pointing to the envelope.

Paul panicked for a second. What was the right name to take? Why would Jared ask him to take anything to Lexi or Darcy. He wasn't close to either.

"Emily! Emily asked."

"Ok. I think she's helping Lexi with the wedding."

"Yeah, something about it." Paul said relieved.

"Would you like something to drink?" Darcy would not be rude now since he was in the house.

"Nah, I'm good." Paul said rubbing his palms together.

"So, Lexi said that you were the best man."

"I am?" Paul asked confused as to where this conversation was leading.

"Cool. She would like us to get along since I'm her maid of honor. So, I'm going to try and do this, for Lexi, of course."

"Do what?"

"Try and get along with you which implies we will not fight in public." Darcy said seriously

"Doesn't it involve us actually getting along?" Paul asked wanting to get a chance to get close to her again.

"No. We will only pretend to get along and once the wedding is over, we can go back to ignoring each other. I want Lexi to have good memories of her wedding. She's already upset since her parents are not going to be there. I don't want to be the one to cause her trouble." Darcy said looking serious.

"I would love for us to get along, Lola." Paul said in a pained voice. This was painful. He wished there was another way to do this but he was at a loss.

"Paul, I.." The doorbell rang again and Darcy got up without completing her sentence.

Paul was upset but he had no clue how to handle this. He would need help.

"Hi Paul! Didn't think we'd catch you here," Lexi smiled at him but it faltered when she saw his expression.

"You ok there buddy?" Embry asked.

"He's fine. We were just talking about you guys! The wedding!" Darcy said with fake enthusiasm which they caught on but didn't comment on.

"Yeah we were." Paul supported her and she shot him a smile then. At least he was playing along.

"You guys want something to drink?" Darcy asked

"Water!" Lexi said

"Coke for me!" Embry shouted out his preference.

"Paul?" Darcy asked smiling

"Water, thanks."

Darcy nodded and went away while Lexi immediately sat beside him.

"OK, out with it!" She said sternly.

Paul sighed, "She wants us to pretend to get along for your wedding."

"She said that?" Lexi asked surprised.

"Yes." He replied glumly.

"Oh well, at least it's a start." Lexi said while Paul and Embry looked at her suspiciously.

"She's pretending to get along but who knows? Maybe along the way she actually will."

Paul and Embry's expressions did not change.

Lexi sighed. Guys could be dumb sometimes.

"She already feels something for you that is why she's still bitter. If you stop caring about somebody you don't feel anything. But she's still holding onto her feelings and I personally think behind that bitterness is a lot of love. She hasn't really moved on from you. Hasn't had a single serious relationship." Lexi said hoping they'd get her point.

Paul looked at Embry who looked at her and then at him and they smiled. It kind of did make sense.

"So, there's actually a chance it's all going to be ok?"

Lexi nodded and smiled at Paul. Just then Darcy came out. She took her time calming herself down and talking herself into getting along with Paul with Lexi and Embry there, only then did she get the drinks out and came.

"There you go!" She said handing out drinks.

"Thanks!"

Darcy nodded and looked at Lexi and was wary immediately. Something was fishy. She looked smug. She looked at Paul but he just looked at his glass. Embry smiled his usual friendly smile at her and she thought she was thinking too much. Or was she?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So what should I do?" Paul asked Lexi eagerly.

They had spend some time at Darcy's before Lexi decided to come along with Embry and now they were at Embry's. They had asked Darcy but she had politely declined saying she wanted to turn in early.

"You should woo her" Lexi said excitedly.

"Woo?" Paul said stupidly making her hit him while Embry chuckled.

"Yeah, you know where you get the girl gifts and try to do things to please her, get in her good books?"

"Oooohhh, ok" Realization finally dawned on him. "So what do I _do_?

"That you will figure out. This is all the help I can offer you. Oh, and don't bother with buying her flowers. She doesn't like them, says they look better on plants than in a bouquet. And chocolates are a no-no too, doesn't like them too much." That was the only advice she could give. He needed to put some work in it.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: Thanks to all of you reading this story. Sorry for not updating yesterday. Do let me know how you like the chapter, please. And what is Paul going to come up with? Any ideas? :)


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Thanks to yoseko, Eboyd089, amatista1996, Rising Phoenix416, Thetroublewithexes, Sunday91, winterflower79, mightymighty1, IComeInPeace,TwilightHorseGal, wolf-girl-only-in-my-dreams, for following/favoriting this story.

Thanks to the reviewers-

polly2010- :)

Twin68- You are absolutely right. He does have a lot of work to do.

MonicaClareS129- Hehe..hopefully you'll like it. Had to rack my brains for this one. Let me know how you liked it.

Guest- I agree. She shouldn't let him in too easy.

wolf-girl-only-in-my-dreams- Here it is! Let me know what you think. :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 6

"Darcy! Delivery for you!" Lexi yelled as she held the box in her hands. It seemed heavy. Hopefully Paul had the good sense to send her something unique and nice. He had messed up last time.

He had already showed up at Darcy's door with a watermelon which had confused Darcy but Lexi and the guys had a good laugh about it.

"Who is sending me stuff?" Darcy mused to herself while taking the package and taking it to the kitchen counter to open it with the help of scissors.

Lexi stood nearby, curious to see what Paul had planned now.

"What the hell is this?" Darcy asked as she took out the statue of a laughing Buddha.

Lexi's eyes widened for a second before she giggled took her phone out, took a snap of Darcy eying the statue with suspicion. It was funny!

"Who would send me this? Was there a card or something? There's no name on it." Darcy said while looking about to locate a name tag.

"Nah, no card or anything else was delivered." Lexi said while trying to keep her expression neutral. This was epic! Twice in a row! Where was he getting his ideas?

"Huh. You don't think Paul would send me this, do you?" Darcy asked with her hand on her hip.

"Why would you think that? Do you want him to give you presents?" Lexi asked with a cheeky grin.

"No! Of course not! It's just that he had showed up with the watermelon with no reason at all and now this."

Lexi had no doubt Lola was confused but she couldn't tell her anything. They had to figure it out on their own. No doubt Paul was not doing a very good job of it right now but she was sure he would learn.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booming laughter echoed off the walls of the office as the wolves laughed at their pack brother's attempts to 'woo' his mate.

"Come on dude! How many girls have you been with? Don't you have any idea how to go after a girl?" Quil asked while wiping his eyes.

"Seriously! A watermelon and a laughing Buddha!"

"Yeah, I hope you put in the note that she had to stroke his belly for good luck!"

And the teasing and laughter continued.

Paul sulked and grumbled. Obviously this wasn't his thing.

"You need to give her something a little more...er...I don't know..girly." Jared offered helpfully.

"I haven't done this kind of thing, you know Jared. It's 'bed and forget' for me. It had been. But now," Paul ran a hand through his hair frustrated, "man, I am so confused. She just isn't allowing me in. It's like there's this invisible wall between us."

"Come on Man, you ain't no quitter. And why don't you try to be her friend before getting on the relationship wagon." Jared suggested with a shrug.

Paul rubbed his temples. "I'm out of ideas but I know I have to make this work. Hey, when are we having another bonfire?"

"I think Emily mentioned about having it next weekend." Embry said.

"Do you think she could shift it to this weekend?" Paul asked looking at the guys.

"Not sure. You should just ask her. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Embry said.

Paul nodded absently making a note to talk to her after he finished work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You have to help me. I'm out of ideas." Paul said helplessly as he stared at the two women before him. Emily had called up Lexi when she saw Paul standing there.

The girls felt sorry for him but Darcy's expressions were priceless upon seeing his gift. Anyways, they did agree to try and help him.

"Hmm..I think we can have the bonfire this weekend and Lexi, you need to try and take Lola with you whenever you go for any wedding related chores and make sure you let Paul know so he can kind of bump into you guys. The more time they spend together, the better their chances of getting together."

Paul looked like he was about to cry.

"Thank you so much Emily."

"Hold the horses, Romeo, Lola hasn't agreed to anything, she doesn't even _know_ about anything" ,Lexi said not wanting to get his hopes high.

"Yeah, but you are going to try right? For me, Lexi, please?" Paul was really desperate. He knew if someone could sway Lola right now it was Lexi. She was her best friend and with her wedding coming up, Lola wouldn't be able to refuse her.

"Paul, we'll help you." Emily said placing a hand over his much larger one. The pack was family and seeing him like this was not a good sight. He was overall a jovial person. Emily knew people saw him for an aggressive womanizer but she knew better. She knew behind all this was a caring and good person and seeing him so desperate and in pain was not nice.

"You're really going to cash in on my wedding to get close to her?"

Paul looked sheepish but didn't deny.

"You better get me a good present." Lexi said sternly but couldn't help but smile at his smile.

"Thank you Lexi, Emily. I'll never forget this." Paul was extremely pleased he now had two girls to guide him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why do I need to accompany you to the bakers again?" Darcy asked Lexi. She and Embry were inseparable. They had been handling all these things themselves but today Lexi was adamant about getting Darcy's help.

"Lola, guys are not good with this. Embry will probably taste everything and love everything and not give me an answer as to which flavour we should choose. I need a girl's advice on this."

"Why not Emily then?" She was the next person who was very interested in everything to do with a wedding.

"Why not _you_ , Lola?" Lexi was getting irritated now. What was up her ass today?

"Okay, okay." Darcy held her hands up and decided not to argue anymore. Obviously this was something she really wanted. Hmm...Maybe she did just want to bond or spend some girl time together.

Darcy didn't argue anymore and Lexi relaxed. She drove to the baker in Forks. It was a small place but really good. Darcy and Lexi had been to that place a couple of years a ago. So had Paul and her as well, she thought a little wistfully. Sure she was bitter about the whole thing but he was..he was.. he was just so so...he was..

He was at the bakery!?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: Hey guys! Glad to have uploaded this chapter now! I hate slacking on my stories. But I love you all for still reading it, reviewing, following, favoriting. :*

Hope you enjoyed it. If not, tell me how to make it better. What would you like to see in the story, ideas, thoughts most welcome. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Note: thanks to JayDanvers, devils-lover76 for adding this story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to devils-lover76 for adding me to your favorite authors.

Thanks to the reviewers-

Twin68- Hey! In the previous chapter it was mentioned that Emily and Lexi would try and get Darcy and Paul together. That is why Paul is at the bakery to try and spend as much time together as possible.

MonicaClaireS129- Glad you liked it! :D

polly2010- Thanks! :)

Chapter 7

"Oh man, she's going to be pissed!" A very worried Paul exclaimed while Embry's eyes were fixed on the road waiting for Lexi to arrive. He couldn't get enough of her and loved spending time with her. Being imprinted was the only reason he didn't tease Paul. He could understand what it was doing to him to be apart from her. His case was pretty serious since she really wasn't giving in. And the poor guy was so worried that Embry was worried it might actually give him greys.

"Oh gosh! They are here!"

Embry couldn't help but chuckle when Paul got all sweaty and looked like he might crap his pants when Darcy looked straight at him.

She did look closer to pissed than pleased. She seemed to be looking for Lexi but she was already out and in Embry's arms.

Darcy sighed as she got out and locked the car. Something Lexi had forgotten in her hurry to get to Em. Lexi and Em had already moved inside the bakery. Darcy was left to deal with Paul herself.

"Hey" Paul said nervously.

"Hi" Darcy said curtly as she moved to the door which suddenly decided to be stubborn and wouldn't open no matter how hard she pulled.

"Ah..let me help." Paul said as he pushed the door and Darcy blushed scarlet. Trust her to be all flustered when she meets Paul.

As Darcy moved inside, Paul sighed relived. At least he wasn't the only nervous one if Darcy's erratic heartbeat was anything to go by. He followed her inside to see Em and Lexi already tasting different flavours for their wedding cake.

Darcy sat down at a table after getting some coffee and Paul copied her and sat down as well.

"Were you tricked into coming as well?"

Paul looked surprised that she was the one starting a conversation but was pleased. After seeing her incredulous expression on Lexi's phone after opening the gift, he was glad he had forgotten to put his name on it. She probably would have thrown the statue at him if she knew it was him rather than talk.

"Not really. I like cake." Paul said with an easy smile.

Darcy stared at his lips for a minute.

God, it was more difficult to keep her mind clear of any dirty thoughts when he smiled like that. It would be so easy to just kiss him and get lost in the feeling.

Paul smiled even more seductively when he detected the obvious lust and want in her.

A throat cleared and the spell was broken.

They looked up to see a very pleased Lexi standing there with a few slices of cake.

"Hey Lola, taste these for me will you? Let me know which one you like?"

Darcy nodded as she took the plate and picked up the fork to take a bite.

"You too Paul, help Lola." Lexi said with a wink. Paul smiled gratefully. She really was following the plan.

"Here" Darcy said as she pushed the plate towards him. She couldn't really taste anything after two different flavours. They seemed the same to her. She wasn't a dessert person anyways.

"I think you'll do a better job of this. I'm not really into sweets."

"I know" Paul said and immediately cursed himself when Darcy's expression changed.

Darcy wanted to get out of there now. She felt slightly suffocated as soon as Paul implied he knew her. Sure he knew her, in the past. Now she didn't want to think about it. But it seemed the more she wanted to move ahead and keep out of his way, fate was pushing them together, or was it just Lexi?

Darcy looked up to see her friend in deep conversation with Em. She wanted to leave.

"I think I'm going to go now." Paul said before she could voice her thoughts.

She looked at him surprised. He had been fine two minutes ago.

Darcy's face fell when she saw his expression. Somehow he had figured out she wanted to leave and it was connected with him. But now she felt bad?

"No no, stay. I'm not good with this stuff. You'll be more help to them." Darcy said and Paul hesitated.

Lexi looked at them like it was some kind of tennis match. From Lola to Paul and back again. Em just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, stay bro! I don't think Darcy would be able to finish it all off like you." He said with a wink.

Paul nodded and sat down again but he didn't say another word the whole time they were there and Darcy felt bad. He had figured it out. She didn't want him there but she didn't want him to leave either especially because of her.

What the fuck was wrong with her?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: Hey! I know it's a short chapter. I'll try making the next one longer. Didn't want you guys to wait to long for the update hence the shorter chapter. But what do you think is going to happen next? Or what should follow? Let me know. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Note:Thanks to kim13796, . for adding this story to your follows/favourites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

Twin68- Thanks for the review. Sorry to know that you've been worried but I feel you are a strong person and will be able to handle stuff life throws at you.

polly2010- Thanks for the review! :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 8

The little run in with Paul at the bakery was like a reminder to Darcy that she may never actually be able to get over him. How do you ever get over your first love? Do you?

Darcy sighed as these thoughts plagued her mind. She had been feeling low for the last two days since the bakery thing. This was ridiculous! She had to get out of the house at least. For some reason, Lexi had left her alone. She knew She was actually dying to find out what was wrong with her but Lexi was keeping quiet and it was a little fishy but Darcy was glad for a chance to confront her own thoughts. It wasn't something she wanted to do but she knew she couldn't just sit on her feelings especially now that she knew Paul and her would have to face each other more with Lexi's wedding coming up in a few months.

Lexi was a perfectionist and Darcy was sure she would want everything to go smoothly that included Paul and Darcy actually getting along. And Darcy didn't want to hurt her friend so she would have to try this with Paul. But would it be easy? No, it wouldn't. They had a past and it would get in the way she was sure. It already was. She couldn't just shake off her feelings and Paul had been behaving rather cordially with her. It confused her.

She wanted him to behave like a prick so she could hate him, stay away from him and thank her lucky stars that they weren't together but that wasn't happening. What happened to the dude who _was_ a prick? What changed? Why did he change or was he just putting up an act for Embry's sake? And most importantly would she actually find the answers to these questions?

Darcy let out a cry of frustration and decided to just leave it be for today. She wouldn't be getting answers immediately. She decided to take a shower and just head to the grocery store. At least shopping still made sense. It would be her saving grace for the day.

Darcy took her time getting ready. She didn't really have any plans for the day. But she knew she would have to figure something out pretty soon. If she was staying for longer than a month, she'd need a job. She still needed to figure out where she wanted to settle down even if it was for a few years. This was depressing. She had to be more productive. And get things done.

She was browsing through the store and wondered why she had thought this would be a good idea. There was very little she needed and her shopping was done in no time. She loaded up and left the store, trying to figure out what to do next to pass her time and get rid of all thoughts of Paul. On a whim she started driving to Port Angeles. Surely there were more fun things to do there.

She was just driving idly after reaching PA but then she saw a mall and decided to head there. At least she could window shop.

And that's what she was doing. Just looking at stores and making a mental note of any good stuff she saw. She still had to decide a wedding present for Lexi. This was a good opportunity to at least short list a few things.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paul watched as Darcy made it inside the mall. He had been following her without letting her find out and had been successful. He was worried about her. She seemed so troubled. It frustrated him that he was unable to help her even when he wanted to, he needed to but there was not one chance of that happening since it was him and the thoughts of him that worried her. How was he going to help her with that?

He knew that until they actually got along both would continue to feel this way, uneasy, restless, cranky with no idea why, at least in Darcy's case.

He decided to follow her in and then see where it gets him. Maybe he could run into her or just watch over her.

He watched as she looked at the various displays but didn't really go into any of the stores just looked for a minute before moving on. He took in every little detail about her, the way she walked, how she'd tilt her head to the side when she concentrated, the way she'd push her hair behind her ear every now and then.

Paul was so taken in by her that he forgot to move and soon Darcy had spotted him and was moving straight towards him. He panicked. Would she figure out what he was upto?

"Paul, hey, what are you doing here?" Darcy said and immediately slapped her forehead.

"Sorry, I mean you're in a mall so obviously shopping."

Paul smiled. No bitterness. Yet.

"Ya, hi"

They just stared for a minute before it got a little awkward.

"Err...ok..so I guess I'll leave you to it." Darcy said and moved way.

"No Darcy, wait!" Paul said as he caught up to her.

"I was wondering if you could help me pick something out for Lexi and Em. I'm really bad at this, I just can't figure out what to give them." He said shrugging helplessly.

"Ya? Well, join the club! I haven't figured it out either." Darcy smiled a little and Paul felt his heart soar.

"Hmm...maybe we could figure something out together?" He said hopefully.

"Sure, I don't mind. It's not like I have anything better to do." She sighed a little as she thought about all things she was procrastinating.

"That's great!" Paul said enthusiastically. AT least now they could actually spend some time together. And so they began their search through the stores.

After two exhausting hours and still no clue about the wedding present, both of them were tired and hungry.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Paul asked and Darcy nodded gratefully. She was famished but she felt immensely calm too. It was nice just hanging out with him. It felt natural.

They settled for a small cafe nearby and headed over. They talked and joked easily and enjoyed themselves. It was good for both of them to bond.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, there's a bonfire tomorrow at the beach. All the guys will be there, Lexi too. Would you like to come?" Paul asked nervously.

"Sure, it would be nice to join the world again." She smiled easily.

"Great! So I'll pick you up at 5?"

"You don't have to, I can get to the beach."

"Yeah but I want to." Paul said as he looked at her intently.

Darcy found herself nodding.

Paul smiled brilliantly and bent to give her a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Darcy stared after the handsome man who she couldn't get out of her mind or her life and touched her cheek where he had kissed. Oh boy, she was in trouble.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy and have no idea how often I'm going to be able to update but I do plan on finishing the story no doubts about it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know your thoughts.

Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Thanks to xxhanschaxx, MzCrazy2, TeamFreeWill2, nina32177, PernFan, kAsS3695, **Updikegirl** , Cindee, casstom, Hermeigna, csands2015, BlueEyedDreamer97, **angelx420x2000** , suzie1107, blueeyedmonster24, nikkali44, Zafrina **, shika93** , thedesignproject, DarkAngel856 for adding this story to your favourites/follows.

Thanks to Updikegirl, angelx420x2000, shika93 for adding me to your author alerts/ favourite authors.

Thanks to the reviewers-

Twin68- Glad you loved the previous chapter.:)

MonicaClareS129- Thanks! :D

Polly2010- :)

Guest- glad you liked it!

Shika93- Thanks!

KkNL20- thanks for the call! I saw it and had to update! :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 9

"I don't know why you are so nervous. It'll only be the guys, their girls and some elders." Lexi said as she watched Darcy fiddle with her sleeves. The girl was way too nervous.

"What am I going to do there? And why did Paul invite me anyways? Like you said it's going to be the guys, their girls and the elders, why invite me?" Darcy asked. She was seriously contemplating faking a headache or something.

"I guess he's trying to reconnect or maybe redeem himself. He feels really bad about what had happened. He keeps asking me if you'll ever forgive him. He really wants to make amends."

Darcy frowned." Why? It's not like his life stopped or that I mattered that much."

Lexi thought about how best to answer her without giving away too much but she didn't get the chance. She heard Embry's truck just as her phone beeped and she knew he was there to pick her up.

Darcy watched as Lexi stood up and all but ran to the window to see Embry drive up and waved enthusiastically. She couldn't figure out how they spent any time away from each other. It seemed they were incomplete without the each other. Darcy vaguely wondered if it was something that would last or was it something that happens when you are new in a relationship and everything is rosy.

"Lola!" Lexi called out and Darcy sighed as she got up and away from her vanity to check out what Lexi wanted.

She walked lost in thought when she sensed more than one person in the living room.

Must be Embry, she thought. But she saw Paul was standing there as well. Darcy took him in and found her eyes glued to his muscles. His t-shirt was form fitting and it left little to her imagination. She gulped as her eyes travelled up, her eyes lingering on his neck, she loved kissing him there and hearing him moan. The same moans that could get her wet in no time. Her eyes roamed over his ear lobes and she had the strongest urge to nibble on them. But then her eyes met his and she saw something in them that made her heart race.

Paul stared at Darcy. She was so beautiful. Her pink tongue licking her plump lips as she eyed him up. He felt heat soar in his veins as he felt the air get thick with her want just as her eyes roamed over his muscles and neck. He could almost hear her thoughts. He knew what she would be thinking. He wanted desperately to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless.

"Err...guys? Ready to go?" Embry asked uncomfortable. He could easily guess what was happening but he wanted them to be on time for the bonfire. It was Lexi's first time there. She had met the pack but it would be nice to officially introduce her to everyone.

"Lola..." Lexi giggled as she watched her friend carefully. It was too obvious Lola was ogling Paul.

"Yeah?" Darcy said dazed. She felt as if someone was calling her name but she couldn't make out who.

"Let's go!" Lexi said as she moved to her friend's side and grabbed her hand to make her come back to them.

Darcy's eyes widened for a second as she saw Embry and Lexi. Damn! Was she really that lost in her thoughts that she forgot they were in the same room?

She stole a quick glance at Paul to make sure he wasn't looking at her as if she was nuts but she saw him looking straight at her and he seemed a little out of it himself. She smiled and silently thanked her stars. At least she wasn't alone.

Lexi led her out while Embry grinned wildly at Paul before the two of them came out as well, Embry making sure to lock up behind them.

"Ok! See you guys at the beach!" Lexi said excitedly as she left Darcy and danced over to Em's truck.

Darcy looked around and saw that there was another truck and obviously it belonged to Paul who was now standing beside it. Lexi and Em left and Darcy was left with her racing heart, naughty thoughts and a very handsome Paul.

Gosh! How was she to get herself in control when they would be in such a confined space?

She sat when Paul opened the door for her. He smiled softly at her and she found herself blushing. Her thoughts and her hormones raging with want.

Paul whistled to himself as he went around to sit behind the wheel. Maybe this night would be the turning point for their relationship. He was suddenly very glad he had asked her to come and she had agreed.

Paul turned on some music and watched as Darcy relaxed a little. Some things never changed. Music had that effect on her before as well. Paul couldn't keep the smile from his face as they sat in comfortable silence. Paul driving extra slow to prolong their journey. It felt so good to just share this moment with her. No words, no distractions, just them.

As they reached the beach, Darcy could see that the bonfire was already underway. People were gathered around and seemed to be having a good time.

Darcy gulped.

"Don't worry. They are all really nice and welcoming. Of course, Lexi is here already. And you have me as well." Paul added the last part softly as he held the door open for her.

Darcy looked at him to find even the smallest shred of lie, conceit but couldn't see any. All she saw was a slight hesitation and something more. But he seemed genuine and Darcy nodded and got out.

It was just a bonfire. Meeting some people. She had never really been afraid of people. This would be easy.

Or would it?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AN: Hey! Long time! Sorry for making you wait. Will try and be regular as I was before. How have you guys been? Did something interesting happen in your life? I reconnected with high school friends! It feels great!

What do you think is going to happen at the bonfire? How do you think Paul and Darcy should proceed in their relationship?

Let me know. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Thanks to all the people who have added this story to their follows and favourites. Sorry am unable to name you individually as there are quite a few of you. But am really grateful. So thanks!

Thanks to the reviewers-

Twin68- Hey! I'm glad to be back as well..It's been a little busy hence the late updates. Hope you guys will forgive me for that. Am trying my level best to update and continue writing. Yes, Darcy will definitely give him a chance now. And I miss talking to you as well! It's really nice to interact with you and I hope to continue doing so. :)

KkNL20- Thanks for that! And ya I have trouble writing long chapters. Somehow short ones work for me. But I'm working on it. I'll heed the lil advice there..Cliff hangers can definitely go both ways.. Hopefully mine keep you interested. :)

Polly2010- Hey! Am glad to be back! :D

Shika93- thanks!

Serene Defiance- Thanks!

Enjoy!

Chapter 10

Laughter and chatter filled the evening air and Darcy looked on in awe as people crowded around a bonfire. The guys were huge but she was used to seeing them after meeting Paul and Em. They were all almost the same size with very little difference. Of course she could find Paul in a crowd of the same group of people.

"Darcy! There you are!" Lexi said as she grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her to the group of girls.

Darcy glanced at Paul to see him smiling encouragingly at her. She smiled back a little awkwardly before being dragged by Lexi to meet all the girls. Darcy was introduced to quite a few of them but she could only remember two, Emily and Kim. Emily had a kind face and seemed to be a very sorted kind of person. Kim was easy to get along with. They shared similar taste in music, movies and books. Darcy didn't feel awkward or like an outsider as soon as they started chatting.

As the evening wore on, Darcy found herself relaxing. Everyone was pretty cool. Most of them were chilled out and were enjoying themselves, teasing each other and playing around. But she couldn't see any elders. She was pretty sure they were supposed to be there.

Darcy took a soda and sat down. Paul saw Darcy sitting by herself and didn't waste a minute in seizing the opportunity to get some alone time with her. She seemed to be having a good time with the girls so he had left her alone. She was getting along with Emily and Kim and he was glad. Those two were his favourite girls in the group so it was good to see her befriend them. But now he was ready to speed things up between them.

"Hey.." He said as he sat down beside her.

Darcy sat up straighter as Paul sat down beside her.

Paul was amused to see her straightening up when he sat.

Her heart beat was faster than normal and he was pleased. She was affected by his presence. Nobody else had elicited the same response from her.

Darcy was nervous all of a sudden. What was she supposed to do? Suddenly all thoughts left her. He was so close...it was tempting. It would be so easy to just close her eyes and lean onto him, his warmth, his broad shoulders calling out to her. Her heart raced faster than her thoughts. She was sure he could see her heart thudding in her chest.

She looked up her lashes to see him smiling softly at her and she found herself getting lost in him.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes"

Paul grinned as soon as the answer was given to him but Darcy seemed a little flustered. She hadn't meant to say yes! It just came out. She blamed him and his hold on her for it. It wasn't fair.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked furrowing his brow when he noticed her frowning.

Darcy shook her head but it was obvious she was thinking hard.

"What is it, tell me?" Paul asked softly.

Darcy looked up to see him looking concerned and she couldn't bring herself to truly reveal what she was thinking.

"Where are the elders? I thought they are present at these gatherings?"

Paul knew she wasn't speaking her mind but let it go.

"Yeah, they are but Old Quil hasn't been feeling well and it was decided that the elders would not be coming. There wasn't a tribal matter to be discussed. It was just for fun and meeting people that this bonfire was organized anyways." Paul shrugged.

"Hmm.." Darcy murmured as she nodded.

A light wind made Darcy shiver and Paul was quick to wrap his arm around her and pull her to his side. Darcy blushed but made no attempt to actually get out of his arms. It felt too good and he _had_ offered or whatever. She sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth and the feeling of utter contentment as he rested his chin on her head.

The two were in a world of their own and totally oblivious to their friends who were grinning happily at the sight of them curled into each other. They made a good pair. It was nice to see them relaxed and comfortable around one another. In spite of all the jokes, it was not good to see Paul worried and unhappy all the time. He was a loud and fun loving person and to see him down and out was not something his pack brothers liked. But it seemed things were beginning to get better. Hopefully they'd get back to being the way they were all these years ago.

There was a flash and Darcy could feel it in spite of her closed eyes. She opened her eyes to see Lexi standing close with a camera in hand grinning wildly with Em standing close to her. He raised his beer in a toast to Paul who was looking at them with mild amusement.

"Lexi.." Darcy said in a warning tone but she just grinned and walked off, Embry following her.

Darcy sighed it was no use, Lexi would do whatever she wanted.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Paul asked and Darcy agreed. Her legs felt a little stiff.

They walked along the beach, Paul keeping close to her to keep her warm. It was nice just walking together. There were only a couple of more people around. A small bonfire could be seen a little further down the beach. People usually kept away from the spot that the pack occupied. It was marked as their spot even though the guys had never really done anything to make that point.

Darcy and Paul glanced at each other occasionally and smiled. Both lost in their thoughts but Paul wanted to talk to her and so he stopped.

"Darcy, I think you may have answered impulsively before so I just want to make sure that you meant it when you said yes to going out with me. I mean, there's no pressure. Of course I want you to go on a date with me but you don't have to if you don't want to and it's not like its.." Paul stopped mid sentence when Darcy let out a laugh.

"I do want to go out with you. It's just that...the past gets in the way sometimes but like Lexi has said repeatedly, it's time to move on." She said looking Paul straight in the eye.

Paul nodded mutely. She wanted to move on, he was not going to argue.

"Darcy! Darcy is that you?!"

Paul and Darcy turned to look at the new voice. Paul looked confused but Darcy froze when she saw the person calling out to her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: Hey guys! Extremely sorry for such a late update. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know your thoughts please. :)

If you're reading please follow, favourite or review. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Thanks to everyone who have added this story to their follows and favourites.

Thanks to JesAFan, GawkyTC, SereneDefiance, Cassie-D1, Guest, Vanesabebe1, rissbenzo for your reviews.

Hmm ,so some of you think it's too early to allow Darcy to forgive Paul while some think that she's holding onto the past too tight. Well, what happened had a huge impact on her so it's difficult for her to just move on. But yes, it has been quite some time since it happened and they were both young and Paul hadn't actually made any promises so there's that and he has been trying hard to get in her good books.

Basically, both the views are correct. And I only have an outline thought out for the story and not all the details so let's see where it goes. But for now, let's find out who the new character is!

Enjoy!

Chapter 11

Darcy didn't know how to react. She was stunned as a very familiar voice called out to her but why now? She was beginning to get along with Paul once again. But she knew he had noticed her stiff posture and would want to know the reason behind it. She looked up to see him staring intently at the person who was now moving towards her. She could see him concentrating really hard as if trying to place a name to the face.

Paul was confused. Obviously this person knew Darcy. But he knew most people who knew Darcy. He always had. But who was this man moving towards her with a determined stride? He couldn't remember him at all. And it unnerved him. Something about the way he was smiling at Darcy scared him.

The smile was too genuine and very happy, as if the person was delighted at his discovery. Why would anyone feel that way when they saw Darcy, _his_ Darcy?

These smiles should be reserved for him. Darcy should receive them from him and him alone. But here was someone walking straight towards her with that expression of delight intact and Darcy, Darcy was...wait a minute...what was Darcy doing? Did she know this guy? Did she mirror his expression?

A new fear, apprehension gripped him and very slowly and cautiously, he turned to look at Darcy, scared of what he might actually find.

To his delectation, Darcy was looking at him and not the intruder. Paul locked eyes with her. She was looking at him with the same intensity that he was sure he had in his and it pleased him. He felt confident. No. Nobody would come between them now. Sure he didn't know this new person but he knew himself and Darcy and also that nobody would be able to love Darcy the way he did.

Paul placed an arm around her delicate waist as they turned to look at the man standing before them now.

Darcy wasn't sure how to react. Ethan Webar was a nice guy or at least had been all these years ago but she had not expected to see him again. She wasn't sure how to react. Especially after what had gone down between them. From the way he was smiling at her, it was clear he wasn't holding onto their last meeting which wasn't very pleasant.

"Darcy! I can't believe you're here!" Ethan said enthusiastically while trying to go in for a hug.

Paul growled lowly as he pulled Darcy behind him a little and prevented Ethan from touching her.

Of course it was Ethan. How could he not remember him? They had never been friends but weren't enemies either but Paul had always known that he had a thing for Darcy. He used to be the shy, quiet types during school. Where was that guy now? Why was he acting all familiar with her and trying to hug her?

"Ethan..what a surprise..I thought you'd moved to Manhattan." Darcy said smiling politely even as her heart raced. Paul was acting all possessive and it made her nervous and excited at the same time.

"Yeah but now my mom hasn't been well for a while and refuses to come and live with me so I've moved to Seattle." Ethan said and noticed the man holding onto Darce. Man! Talk about being insecure! Why would he want to stake his claim like that?!

"Oh, sorry to hear that, I mean about your mom but it's good that you are here now to take care of her." Darcy said still flustered.

"Yeah. So you're visiting or you moved back." Ethan asked while eyeing the man warily.

"Oh I'm visiting." Darcy said a little unsurely and Ethan caught onto that. He raised a brow but didn't say anything.

Darcy noticed Paul staring at Ethan and thought maybe he hadn't recognized him.

"Paul, you remember Ethan, right?"

"Yeah." Paul said nonchalantly but he was anxious. They were on the right track, he didn't want any trouble. Hopefully, Ethan was smart and would understand not to mess with his Darcy.

"Oh, it's you Paul." Ethan said in a mildly surprised tone.

"Why the surprise? I haven't changed much, Ethan."

"That is correct." Ethan smirked in a condescending way and Paul felt his temper rising.

Darcy was quick to put her arm around his waist and Paul was easily distracted.

He saw her looking at him and understood the silent message. Stay calm.

Ethan observed the pair and it was pretty obvious that something was going down between them.

"So, Darcy, you free for lunch anytime this week? Let's catch up." Ethan smiled a genuine smile at Darcy.

Darcy looked at him and wondered what she should do. On one hand there was Ethan whom she was meeting after a long time. They had been friends. Not very close except for that one time but yeah, more than an acquaintance.

On the other hand she had Paul. Darcy sighed. Paul. She knew there was really no use denying her feelings. Maybe she didn't love him but whatever she still felt for him was pretty strong. And he had been an ass but he was doing his best to make up and was being really mature, something she hadn't expected. And she had agreed to going out with him. And now here was Ethan, the sweet, shy guy from school, who had always been good to her. Did he deserve her time?

"Sure. Give me your number and I'll let you know when." Darcy said as she moved her arm from Paul's waist.

"Cool!" Ethan said and tried his best not to look smug or too pleased as he noticed how dejected Paul seemed.

Paul was disappointed and hurt. He thought she had just agreed to go out with him. Then why Ethan now? He watched sullenly as they exchanged numbers.

"Okay then. I look forward to meeting up."

"Yeah, me too." Darcy said as she shook hands with Ethan and he turned and waved before walking away.

She turned to look at Paul who had now crossed his arms over his chest and had a stoic expression.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" Darcy asked tilting her head to the side.

"Why? You tell me!"

Darcy sighed. "Look, Paul, he's an old friend. If he wants to catch up what's so wrong about that?"

"Oh I don't know..hmm..maybe the way he was ogling you or how smug he looked once you agreed to meet him." Paul said mockingly.

Darcy felt anger bubbling inside her.

"May I remind you, that I was the one who caught you in bed with another woman when we were still together?"

Paul did a double take. Ok, so yeah he was wrong but for how long was he supposed to be penalized for that?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and like I said, this could go either way. Maybe she'll forgive him soon, maybe she won't. Let me know what you think of it.

If you're reading, please follow, favourite or review! Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: Hi! I know it's been extremely long since I wrote the last chapter but like I promised, I won't give up on my stories.  
Thanks to everyone who have liked and followed my story and me. I really appreciate it. Every new notification motivates me to continue writing and soon!

Enjoy!

Chapter 12

"What's with him?" Jared asked as he motioned with his head towards Paul.  
Embry sighed as he took in the sight of his pack brother. His shoulders were slumped, his head down as he sat on a log in the woods.  
Embry and Jared were on patrol. Paul had just finished his shift.  
The two strolled together in the other direction leaving him behind.  
"Darcy. She just isn't letting go of the past. Paul has been trying really hard to break the ice but just when he thinks he is making progress...", Embry shook his wolfy head as his thoughts trailed off.  
"Hmm..I guess chicks take all this to heart and it's pretty difficult for them to let go. Especially if they are really fond of the guy." Jared mulled.  
"Yeah but while there really is no timeline still Darcy should definitely give him a chance without bringing it up all the time."  
"Is this about the incident at the bonfire?" Jared and all the wolves knew about it since Paul had been thinking about it way too much.  
Embry just nodded his head before he let out puff of air and went the other way for his patrol.  
Jared did the same but he was deep in thought. It was strange how the imprint wasn't affecting Darcy the same way it did all the other imprintees. Sure the girls didn't just fall into the arms of their wolves but none of them put up such resistance either. The maximum effort to stay away was put in by Emily because of her cousin, Leah's, history with Sam but she had been in much agony throughout her period of resistance.  
"Maybe she's just a really headstrong woman who can hide her emotions really well." Embry supplied as he was clued in to Jared's mind.  
"Yeah, maybe but it sure as hell isn't normal."  
"Come on man! What is normal around here?" Embry thought rolling his eyes.  
Jared just shrugged and shook his head to get rid of these thoughts and get on with the patrol. He had a date tonight with Kim. Things had been busy at work and he hadn't been able to take her out in sometime. Kim was a sweetheart though and never complained but he knew she wanted them to spend some time alone.  
"Hey guys! How's it going!" A cheerful Colin asked his older pack brothers.  
"Oh oh..." He said after a peek into their minds.  
"What's wrong? Why did you come? It's not your turn for patrol." Embry said.  
"Yeah but we got a call at the shop about that house on Alder street. They want to know how soon we can finish the renovations. The family wants to move in within the next two months or something. Since you guys have been handling the work there, they wanted to talk to you and my date cancelled so I volunteered patrol."  
"Oh, I thought they weren't actually going to move in. They said they wanted to rent it out." Jared said thoughtfully.  
"Maybe they changed their mind?" Colin offered "Probably."  
With that Embry and Jared took off to see what the clients wanted.  
"Hey, Seth bro! What's up?" Colin shouted out to Seth who just joined him.  
"Hiya Colin! All good. Your date cancelled?" Seth asked as he sniffed the ground.  
"Yeah." Colin said deflated.  
"Aww don't be upset! I'm sure you will get another soon." Seth said trying to cheer up his mate.  
They were among the younger lot of the pack. The pack had gone through a lot. The Cullens, newborns, Bella, Victoria, the battle, the wedding, Bella's pregnancy, the split of the pack, Renesme's birth, Jacob's imprint, Volturi and the list went on. The pack was always there for each other: their unity being their strength. They had reunited when Jacob chose to leave with the Cullens.  
It was all especially difficult for the younger ones since they were exposed to a lot even before they had proper training. They had always been there for each other though and that's what got them through it all.  
"How's Jacob?" Colin asked Seth since he was in touch with him the most.  
"He's good! In fact I think he will be visiting soon." Seth thought with a broad smile. He really liked Jacob.  
"That's great! Billy sure misses him."  
"Jacob's coming back?" The younger wolves were startled by Paul's voice. They hadn't even heard him phase.  
"Not 'back' back. He will be visiting." Seth replied.  
"Then he will surely bring the kid with him." Paul thought uncomfortably. He had the most trouble accepting that a vampire's child was actually an imprint. She hadn't been back once they had left and it had been eight years now. Who knows what she would be like?  
"Come on, Paul, don't be like that. You know Nessie would never harm anyone. And she isn't a child any more. She is fully grown." Seth defended.  
"Oooohhh..maybe that's why they are coming; to seek Billy's blessings!" Colin thought excitedly.  
Paul made a face but refrained from thinking anything. He had enough problems of his own to worry about. But he sure as hell hoped she was more human than vampire. He had his own girl now and he wouldn't want any harm to come to her.  
"Paul, Nessie is the sweetest. She isn't very social because of her upbringing but she is very friendly and nice. Besides, I don't think the Cullens would allow her to come alone or live in La Push right now, so someone would surely accompany her and if there is a problem they will handle it." Seth said surely.  
"WHAT?! They are coming again!? And you are telling this now?" Paul screeched as he came to a halt.  
"What are you so worried about? They will stay at their mansion, away from here. They have been doing this too long to know how to behave. And I'm not even sure. This is just what I feel." Seth said. He thought Paul was being unreasonable but given his current condition and the stress he was in maybe it was normal.  
Paul just huffed and decided to go for a run to clear his head. He knew Darcy was meeting up with Ethan tonight and he thought it best to stay away before he killed something or someone.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: HI again! I hope you liked this chapter. I had the biggest writer's block with this story but now i have some new ideas. I'm planning a major turnover in the story and I'm sure some of you will be ok with it while some may not like it. However do give it a chance.  
If you're reading, please follow, favourite or review! Much love! :) 


	13. Chapter 13

Note: HI! Thanks to all who followed/ added my story to their favourites.

Thanks to the lovely people who reviewed!

Twin68: Hi! Thank you! Yes, it is good to be writing again as well. Thank you so, so much for staying connected to this story and me. I hope you are doing well. Yeah, life has settled a bit now, got some time on my hands again so I will try to write as much as I can. :)

Rissbenzo: Hey thanks for notifying me about the space problem. Will keep a check on it.  
I totally get your take on the whole Darcy, Paul situation and I do agree that she shouldn't give in any time soon. However, like I mentioned previously, I hadn't really planned out a plot for this story in the beginning but now that I had time to think, I am onto something. I wouldn't want to disclose too much, it would spoil the turning point of the story. But yeah, I am planning a major, MAJOR turning point and that's why I am going to introduce other characters. I hope you will like it. Since I have some time now I plan to make it a little more complicated and not the average 'past hate/imprint/love/happyending' kind of story. Hope you will enjoy it!

Enjoy!

Chapter 13

"Ya, I know where that is. I'll see you there. No need to pick me up."

Lexi listened curiously as Darcy talked on the phone. She knew about Ethan being in town and his offer to meet up and chat. Was she going to take him up on it?

"Hey Lola.."

"Yeah?"

"You going to meet Ethan?" Lexi asked

Darcy clutched her phone a little too tightly before taking a deep breath and putting it away.

"Yes."

Lexi felt annoyed.

"Why? I thought you and Paul were getting along?"

"No Lexi. I am only trying to get along with him that too for your sake."

"But you kissed him." Lexi said adamantly while getting on her feet.

Darcy swung around to face her friend. Lexi realized just then that she might have really pushed it this time.

"Look Lexi, I realize you are excited for your wedding and you have found the perfect guy and you want everything to be perfect for

you but that really does not give you the right to dictate terms for me and my love life!" Darcy said through clenched teeth and

walked to her room before she might go ahead and say something nasty.

Lexi stared after her friend with her eyes wide open and felt hurt and a sense of betrayal. They had always shared everything and

never shied away from giving opinions. What was this all about? She was giving mixed signals about what she wanted. No wonder the

poor guy was confused.

Lexi left for Embry's. She didn't feel like staying with her friend any more. And maybe she didn't want her around either.

Darcy stayed in her room even when she heard Lexi leave. May be she had hurt her but it was needed. Lexi needed to understand the

extent to which she could interfere. Just because she was getting her happy ending didn't mean Darcy would too; not with Paul any

way.

Ethan was being nice to her. He always had been. He definitely deserved a date and a chance.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

"Where's Em?" Paul asked looking around the shop.

"He's home with Lexi." Brady answered.

"Is everything ok?" It wasn't so much about him being with her as the way Brady said it.

"Errr...not sure. He just started feeling a little anxious and figured something must be wrong with her and so headed home."

Paul frowned and thought it best to find out what was wrong.

As he reached Embry's house he could smell them both inside but there was no sound.

He opened the door quietly and found Lexi curled into Em. She seemed to be sleeping.

Em looked at Paul and motioned for him to be quiet. Paul nodded and waited for Embry to settle a sleeping Lexi on the couch.

They stepped out.

"She's upset. Darcy said a few things o her about minding her own business and not forcing you on her." Em said with a frown. He

didn't understand why Darcy had to be so rude about it. Lexi was just trying to do the best she could especially when she was caught

in the middle. He knew she was trying to get her to like Paul so she could reveal the secret and not feel guilty all the time. Also she

didn't want her friend to feed all the negative feelings she had for Paul. She was only trying to help and look what she got.

Paul's frown deepened when he heard all this.

"Paul, stay calm but I think you should know this so I will tell you but please don't react without thinking. "

Paul's head shot up with Em's words.

"What is it?"

Embry sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"Darcy...she plans on seeing Ethan. She is going out with him soon."

Embry waited for the famous temper to burst through but he was met with a stony silence. Em watched as Paul's expressions remained

stoic and he simply nodded his head before getting in his truck and driving away.

Em just hoped this wasn't the silence before the storm.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AN: I hope everyone who thought Darcy should not give in would like this chapter and where it's headed. But what do you think is

going to happen? Will Paul spoil Darcy's plans? Will he confront her? Will he scare Ethan?

If you're reading, please follow, favourite or review! Much love! 


	14. Chapter 14

Note: Thanks to all who have added my story to their follows/favourites.

Enjoy!

Chapter 14

Lexi heard laughter from her room. She had heard the sound of a car and the door opening.

"Must be Darcy", Lexi thought

She peeked out of her room to see Darcy walking in with Ethan.

Lexi made a face. She didn't really like what had been going on. This was their fourth date in a month. It was the first time she had brought him back home though.

Paul was dealing with it as best as he could. He was either patrolling or sleeping. He hadn't socialized or talked anybody much. Everyone kind of got it but it

still worried them. It was still a wonder how he hadn't lost his temper yet. Everyone thought he was just keeping it in and one day it would all be too much and ultimately he would lose it. They were worried

about the consequences of all this silence.

The wolves however marvelled as to how he was controlling his thoughts. Even in his wolf form he didn't let them in about what he actually thought or felt about the whole situation.

Lexi heard sounds of kissing and was pulled out of her thoughts. She shuddered as she heard the close to Darcy's room close.

She decided she needed to move out. But for now she would just spend the night at Embry's and clear out her stuff later in the morning.

She packed an overnight bag and quickly hurried out the door into the night. The streets were empty and she felt slightly spooked. She heard a rustling sound in the woods along the road and shivered. Of

course she knew that some of the guys would definitely be out there patrolling so she had nothing to worry about.

With that thought she tried to calm her breathing as she moved on ahead. But just then an oddly cold shiver ran through her. Lexi just knew then that she wasn't safe. She couldn't see anything but she had

the strangest feeling in her gut to just run and not look back. And that's what she did.

Just as she was about to reach Em's place someone grabbed her arm and turned her around.

Lexi screamed and closed her eyes as she tried to free herself.

"LEXI! Calm down! It's me Embry!" Embry had felt her anxiety and was on his way back home from Sam's after a late dinner. He decided to just follow "the tug" and surprisingly it led him to his way home. Now

he understood though. Lexi seemed to be headed towards his home as well. What he couldn't understand was why she so scared.

"Embry? Oh God! I got so scared! I'm sorry..I think I scratched your face." Lexi said as she wiped away a few stray tears and tried to calm herself.

"Don't worry about it. Let's head home and get you settled then we'll talk." Em said soothingly as he took her hand in his and led them home.

Lexi had calmed down considerably by the time they reached his place.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Lexi shook her head as she sat on the couch. She felt safe now but she couldn't shake off that feeling of dread that had overtaken her for a couple of minutes on the road.

"What is it Lex? You look like you saw a ghost?" EM said as he took a seat beside her. He was glad she was ok but obviously she wasn't completely fine.

"When I was coming here I felt something really strange. It could have been just a gust of cold wind but it felt so weird." Lexi said as she relived that moment and shivered slightly.

"Hey, it happens. You were walking alone at night and with the woods close by and your knowledge of the supernatural, it might have been scary. But the guys are out there. If there would have been anything

out there they would have definitely got a whiff." He pulled her into his arms and Lexi nodded as she relaxed and closed her eyes.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

The next morning found Em in an extremely good mood while Paul was just plain grumpy. They were at the shop working.

The guys chose to stay quiet. Lexi had told Em in the morning her reason for coming to his at night and also how she wanted to move in with him already. He was ecstatic. He felt bad for Paul though. During

patrol he had let it slip when Paul had peeked into his head to know why exactly Lexi wanted to move out.

Paul was more angry than hurt. He had went on a rampage through the woods and came back only when he had felt calmer. He wanted to forget it all. He did not want to see her for fear of losing his temper.

But Ethan, he better watch his back.

"When do you want to move in? That's fine, the house is ready. You are welcome! Sure, that can be arranged. Ok then see you soon!" Jared said into the phone.

"Who was that?" Colin asked as he walked in after lunch.

"The new people who are going to move in to the house on Alder street we had been repairing."

"Cool! Are single hot chicks part of the family?" Colin asked cheekily.

Jared rolled his eyes. "No Idea. I've only spoken to one person and he doesn't sound like a hot chick or someone who would entertain a hot chick."

Colin shrugged as he went about his business.

"So Seth, when is Jake coming?"

"In a month or two." Seth replied with a grin.

Paul broke a tool he had in his hand before storming out.

All the wolves shared a worried look before Jared and Em decided to go after him.

Paul was a myriad of emotions at that moment. Everything seemed to screw itself. Just when he thought he had a lid on some things, everything seemed to be going haywire. And these things were not trivial

or could be controlled; not by him at least. How was he supposed to react? What exactly was he supposed to _do?_

"Calming down and being rational would definitely help." Jared offered. He could see clearly everything that was going on in his best friend's mind. He knew how troubled he was. But really, this wasn't

something that had happened to any of them so he was at a loss.

None of the other wolves had a problem of this nature with their imprints. Their imprints certainly had not cheated on them. It was supposed to be a very pure and unbreakable bond and any kind of infidelity

was supposed to hurt like hell; physically and emotionally. But here, while Paul was enraged, he didn't seem incapacitated.

"Well, nobody knows everything about this stuff and with Paul and Darcy's past, who knows?" Embry mused but Paul was beyond reason. He could only think of everything he had ever done wrong and blame

himself for this situation. To top it, Jake, his unusual imprint and some Cullens would be arriving pretty soon as well.

What did the future hold?

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

AN: I hope you liked the chapter. Do review to let me know what you feel.

If you are reading, please follow/favourite or review! Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

Note: Thanks everyone who have reviewed and those who have followed and favorited me and/or my story.

This is a longer chapter than the ones I usually write. Some things happen and to describe them it got long. Please don't be mad if the following chapter aren't as long. Thanks!

Enjoy!

Chapter 15

Emily answered the door after the second bell ring and was surprised to find Darcy standing there looking uncomfortable.

"Hi Darcy! Come on in!" Emily smiled her welcoming smile and opened the door wider to allow Darcy in.

Darcy was certain this wasn't a good idea. This was the whole 'gangs' hideout but she felt a little guilty and had to make things right with Lexi.

"Hi Emily, I'm actually looking for Lexi. Is she here? She hasn't been home for the past week." Darcy was still standing out.

Emily frowned. She thought Darcy might be giving in now to the imprint especially since Paul had stayed away from her for all this time.

"I think she's gone to Seattle with Embry today."

"Oh, ok then." Darcy said as she turned to walk away. Here she was worrying about her when she was busy doing her wedding shopping with Embry.

Emily watched her go and wondered if it was really Lexi she wanted to see. She knew she would have gone crazy if she had been away from Sam for so long. One tough cookie this girl was.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

The wolves were extra cautious around Paul. They all knew what being away from an imprint did to them. He was his old self though which the guys were used to. Snappy, arrogant, irritable and someone you did not want to mess with.

Paul was trying his best to ignore the fact that his so called imprint had had sex with someone else. Lexi had told Em all that she had seen and it was clear what would have followed after Lexi left.

Paul didn't think it would be a good idea for him to see Darcy or Ethan at the moment. He felt cheated and completely betrayed not only by Darcy but the Spirits. NO imprint was supposed to be like this. But here he was. Maybe it was just karma but he sure as hell didn't understand or like it. And so, to forget everything even if momentarily, he had immersed himself in work and patrol.

He knew the guys were bewildered and some had sympathy for him while some thought he had it coming. It made sense in a way that since he had broken Darcy once, he was meeting the same fate. But Paul wasn't broken; he was immensely pissed. He wanted peace of mind. He had matured over the years and God knows he had regretted breaking Darcy's heart all these years ago. He wished could undo it but somehow he felt that he didn't deserve it.

All those feelings Darcy had harboured for him were mostly one sided. She had gone ahead and forgotten who she had gotten involved with. He had never done anything special for her to make her feel she was the one or anything. But still he had regretted making her feel the way she did. He wasn't a bad person. He had just done a couple of stupid things like any teenager. He couldn't do better because he didn't know better. And now he wasn't sure if he would get another chance. But he was trying to come to terms with the fact that there could be a chance he would have to lead a very lonely, love and imprint free life because Darcy sure as hell moved on fast.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

Mira closed her eyes and smiled as the wind blew her hair away from her face.

Sid watched his sister and copied her only to be slapped on the arm by their mom.

"Hey! Roll up the windows you two and keep your heads inside!" Maya chided her children.

Ajay just smiled as he continued to drive his family from the airport to La Push to take a look at their new home which was being renovated. When he had been told about his relocation to a Fork's plant, he thought his family would be devastated since they all enjoyed Portland. Sid, at 6, had lived his entire life there. Maya had a good social circle and enjoyed working odd jobs to keep her busy. But it was Mira, he had been worried about most. Although, friendly and social, Mira wasn't a big fan of change of any kind. But it was precisely why he thought it might actually do her good. She was seventeen and it was her last year with them before she went ahead and joined some college and moved away. She was growing up so fast!

But she was a good, sensible kid. Ajay thought with a sense of pride. His kids were his pride and joy.

"How much longer, Papa?" Mira looked out curiously. It was all green and lush. The woods around here were pretty dense.

"I think around forty five minutes now."

"Is the house big?" Sid asked his sister.

"It looked big enough in the pictures." Mira answered shrugging.

"It has three bedrooms. I bet it's just the right size." Maya mused.

"I still get to bunk with you?" Sid asked looking at Mira with puppy eyes.

"No...this time you get your own room because you are a big boy now." Mira cuddled him. She loved him to the moon and back but she needed her space. He had almost always slept with her since she had been absolutely fascinated with him. Hell, she had raised him. But she did want a little bit of space now when he was growing up and becoming curious about everything.

"Oh, so can we at least get a puppy so I won't be alone?" Sid looked at his parents in the front seat now.

"Maybe... We'll talk about it later OK? Let's just reach the place and get a feel of it."

Ajay had wanted to come and see how things were going. Now that school was off for the kids and it was the weekend, he found the perfect opportunity to come here.

Soon the house came in sight and the family got excited. It looked homey and cosy.

"We're here!" Sid shouted as he quickly got out and ran up to the house.

The next two hours were spent looking around the house and getting comfortable.

Mira got bored though and was itching to go out and explore.

"Mom, I'm going out to get some ice cream." Mira said to her mother as she headed out after grabbing a hoodie.

"Don't get lost!"

"I won't!" Mira replied and hurried away before her brother could tag along.

She just wandered though. She thought she'd look around before actually finding a place where she could get some ice cream. It was just an excuse any way.

She liked what she saw. It looked like a really nice and close knit neighbourhood. Sure the cold may prevent them from heading out often but it was still good.

Soon she found herself following a trail in the woods. They were awesome and her favourite. Her family had always had their picnics in the woods and the scenic beauty made their family time special. She had really fond memories thanks to the woods and nature.

As she was admiring a wild flower and a family of squirrels, she thought she heard laughter and voices.

She turned to see that a group of boys was heading in her direction although they hadn't spotted her. She panicked a little and decided to hide.

As she hid behind a tree she heard a rustle and turned to see some kind of huge, wild animal. A scream escaped her as she hurried out of there only to come face to face with the boys.

There were three of them.

"Well, hello to you too!" The boy with the blonde hair said.

"Are you lost?" Another boy with light brown hair asked.

"No. I was just walking when I saw some kind of animal." Mira replied with fake confidence. That's what her mom had taught her. Never appear rattled when in this kind of situation.

"Hmm..interesting, you like the woods, do you?" the first boy asked inching closer to her.

"Maybe." Mira replied as she moved back.

"You know what I like about the woods?" He asked and Mira got the feeling she didn't want to know. He continued nevertheless.

"I like how isolated they are. I like how you can do just about anything here and no one has to know." He said menacingly as he moved even closer and ran a finger across her cheek.

Mira's heartbeat increased as she sensed the danger she was in. She was no match for them. She couldn't even take one of them. She was tiny as hell and she was more of a dancer than a fighter. Hell, her kid bro won fights between them.

She did the only thing she could think of. She ran. Fast.

She could hear them following her but she didn't slow her steps. Thankfully she was a decent runner.

But she didn't know the place and reached some kind of cliff which led straight to the ocean. She turned and saw that the boys had caught up to her. The blonde looked pissed. The other two seemed hesitant.

"Michael, let's just go."

"Yeah, leave her alone. This is the Quileute territory. You know they protect the area." The third guy spoke for the first time.

"No! I didn't follow her all the way here to just let her go!" He replied angrily before moving in.

Mira panicked but then she saw some more guys come from behind the boys and just stared.

Boy! She was in trouble! The new entrants were even bigger and stronger than the ones right in front of her!

There were four of them.

Mira moved back a step. One of the bigger guys looked at her and sucked in a harsh breathe.

Her eyes focused on him. He was...different. He was amazingly handsome. All of them were she could make out in one glance but this guy was beyond gorgeous.

Her eyes met his and it was surreal what she felt. She felt as if she was suddenly anchored. One moment she was drifting away and the next she was completely stable and grounded. It was an amazing feeling. But she couldn't enjoy it for long.

The blonde guy once again had her attention as he moved toward her quickly.

Mira saw that he was about to grab her and did the first thing that came to mind.

She moved back further until her feet hit the edge. Her eyes were fixed on that guy though. As soon as he seemed to regain his composure, he saw what she doing and cried "NO!" but Mira was not going to be stopped. She saw panic in his eyes as she fell over the edge and then closed her eyes; the last image being the guy's face.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update but this chapter is the turning point in the story and it took a lot of thought and work to get it out because it will change the story completely. Now, some of you or probably all of you would guess how it goes and some may like it and some won't. Forgive me those who don't like the twist.

Thanks for sticking with this story.

If you are reading, please follow, favourite and review! J


	16. Chapter 16

Note: This is it! The chapter where things change. Thanks for sticking with me.

Enjoy!

Chapter 16

"Hi Lola! I heard you came to Emily's to look for me?"

Darcy looked annoyed at her best friend who seemed to be behaving like a total jerk.

First she tells her what to do then she completely ignores her and then up and leaves! Now that she was back she was behaving as if everything was normal. The nerve!

Lexi turned to look at her friend after placing her handbag on the kitchen table and grabbing a glass of water.

"Whoa! Don't shoot me or something!"

Darcy huffed and crossed her arms before looking away deliberately.

Lexi chuckled at her childish behaviour before sitting down beside her and wrapping her arm around her Lola.

"Look, I am sorry. You were right. I shouldn't have pushed you and everything. I should have trusted your judgement and just support you in your decision." Lexi waited for her words to sink in.

Darcy was a little surprised. She hadn't expected this but it was definitely something she wanted. She wanted to make peace with Lexi. She was her best friend after all. She just wanted her to understand where she was coming from. But she knew that Lex only wanted to see her happy and her intentions were not malicious or anything.

She turned to face her and saw Lexi staring back at her just as intensely. Darcy hugged her.

"I'm sorry as well. I didn't mean to be so rude. I am just so confused. I feel attracted to him but I just am unable to let go of the hurt and Ethan is such a nice guy."

Lexi disengaged herself from the embrace and looked worriedly at Darcy.

"Did you two...I mean..I saw that day that you.." Lexi hesitated.

"I know what you saw but that was all that happened. I didn't sleep with him. We made out a little but it just...I didn't particularly like it...? Maybe I'm just out of practice."

Lexi sighed in relief. She didn't like it! Of course she didn't. She had already kissed Paul once and now nothing would ever match up to it. She smiled evilly internally. She thought of another plan. She could _pretend_ to not interfere but this was her best friend and she was going to help her every way possible even if the said friend didn't realize that she did need help.

"Hmm...well, you can just practice some more then." She said as she smiled at Darcy.

Darcy looked at her to see if she was mocking her but no she seemed to be serious.

"Hmm...maybe."

"So, how was your shopping trip?"

Lexi squealed as she proceeded to describe everything in great detail. Not much time was left for the wedding and she was enjoying every second of it.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

The boys were on their regular patrol when they saw through Colin a girl who was admiring wild flowers. Sam sighed as he wondered why people would wander far into the forest when they didn't really know the area. The boys from Forks were trouble enough.

She was a new person they could all make out.

Just then she had spotted Colin and screamed. All the wolves mentally face palmed. Just what they needed. Not.

Colin had thankfully hid himself as he conveyed to the others what was happening between the boys and the girl through their connection.

Colin and Paul growled the loudest when the boys started chasing the girl.

"Great." Sam thought sarcastically as he along with Quil ran from the other side of the forest to prevent any problems.

Paul and Colin were closer and reached quickly and phased just as Sam and Quil joined them.

They knew that the girl had reached the cliffs and the boys were right there. This couldn't be good.

They could hear the boys arguing among themselves.

They came from behind them and saw the girl move back a step. Closer to the edge.

Everything happened really quickly then.

The boys noticed the new entrants and the blonde guy moved towards the girl who moved back and was falling straight into the ocean.

Sam, Quil, Colin looked on in confusion as a very panicked Paul jumped after her.

They looked at each other in mild confusion before Colin said what was on their minds.

"That was weird. He looked at her almost as if he had imprinted?"

"That's not possible. He imprinted on Darcy." Sam said seriously. Imprinted wolves didn't even look at another female in a romantic way. Imprinting was out of the question.

Their attention was diverted to the boys who were trying to get away but Sam stopped them and gave them fair warning. Two of them were scared shitless but the blonde one, he didn't seem intimidated.

Sam asked the wolves to be on lookout for him in case he caused any more trouble. The girl, even though they knew nothing about her, was pretty much family now. And they always protected their own.

After Lexi's narration of how she had been scared some time back, the wolves were already alert in case of any trouble. It never hurt to be cautious. The pack knew from experience.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

Paul caught her mid air and twisted his body so he would hit the water first. She clung to him.

They soon splashed in the cold water.

Mira was mid air when someone grabbed her and she clung to them for dear life. Now as she hit the extremely cold water, she wondered what she was doing jumping off a cliff into the ocean any way.

Paul never let go off her and swam them both to the safety of the shore.

Mira sighed in relief once she was out of the water and leaned onto the heat radiating off the body of the person holding her.

She stiffened a little as she realized she was leaning on somebody who was topless.

She looked up to see the same face that had been the last image in her mind before the jump.

For a minute they just full out stared but then she started shivering and Paul worriedly looked around for something to keep her warm since he couldn't just wrap himself around her. Not yet anyways. He stopped abruptly as he realized what he had just thought.

"Here, I thought you may need this." Sam said as he handed two sweatshirts to Paul.

Paul nodded at him thankfully before giving one to Mira and then putting on the other himself.

Mira thanked him in a low voice.

"You realize that wasn't very smart, right?"

Paul looked at Sam not so thankfully now since the girl was nervous and looked down ashamed at his words. Sam's gaze didn't waver as he looked at Paul challengingly. What was his problem?

"Yes, I do. It's just that I panicked. They were following me and I didn't know what to do and then you guys came. And I thought you were with them or something." Mira said in a quivering voice.

"Hey, it's OK. Don't worry about them now." Paul said soothingly and then again frowned. What was he doing? Why did he want to calm this girl down?

Mira looked up and smiled at him.

Paul beamed at her but then frowned as he realized he didn't even know her name. And then his brow creased further as he realized he really wanted to know her name.

"You new around here?" He asked as they started walking towards the road, Sam very close to them.

"Yes. My family and I came today actually. I was just out for a walk when those guys came."

"Hmm.. I doubt they'll trouble you any more. Sam would have taken care of it." Paul said confidently. He knew how the pack would protect her.

"That's right. They shouldn't cause any more trouble. If they do, you can come to us." Sam confirmed.

"Are you guys cops?" Mira asked a little shocked since she had never seen these kind.

Paul and Sam smiled at her astonishment.

"Kind of. We protect our reservation and the people in it." Sam replied Mira nodded thoughtfully. She did know about the Quileutes.

Paul looked at him annoyed. Why couldn't he answer her?

"What's your name?" Paul asked just to get her attention away from Sam.

"Mira. Yours?" She asked a little coyly.

"Paul!" he grinned as he extended his hand and Mira smiled once more as she shook it.

Mira smiled a big smile as she shook his hand. She just felt so happy! And his hand was so warm and huge. She could hold it forever.

"Where do you live, Mira?" Sam asked breaking the silence and their stare since the two of them didn't seem in a hurry to move away. He didn't like it.

"Oh, I live on Alder road but I don't exactly remember the house number." Mira frowned as she thought how stupid that was.

"That's OK. I'm sure you can recognize the house." Paul said. He bet he could just sniff it out. Her smell was captivating and he would recognize it anywhere. He actually stopped walking as he processed what he had just thought.

"Yeah. Thankfully I can."

"Good. Let's get you home then." Sam said as he headed to get a car to drive them.

"You ok?" Sam asked in a low voice so only Paul could hear. They allowed Mira to walk ahead of them.

"Yeah, I just...I don't know. I am OK." Paul said while trying to process what was happening. He felt immensely drawn to her. He wanted to follow her. He wanted to protect her. He couldn't even describe the feeling when he had known what she was going to do. Jumping off the cliff! She was such a tiny thing. He had felt extremely enraged when he had seen how the boys were chasing her. He had wanted to rip them apart. But why? He was imprinted. He had no business feeling this way for anybody but Darcy.

Darcy. He repeated her name in his head to see if it would affect him. He frowned as he didn't feel anything.

"Mira" he said the name in his head and felt a smile creep onto his lips.

What the hell was going on?

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

AN: Thoughts please, please?

If you are reading, please follow, favorite and review! Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

Note: Hi! If you are reading this, THANK YOU!

Enjoy!

Chapter 17

The boys were back at Sam's place. Chatting and grabbing whatever they could find to eat. They didn't behave any differently and Paul took comfort in that. The last hour had been very confusing for him.

Sam and Paul had seen her to her place. She had thanked them again before heading inside. But Paul didn't leave immediately. He stayed until he heard her in the shower which made him blush for some reason and Sam looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

Paul had cleared his throat as he turned to leave with Sam on his tail. He was deep in thought and wondered why the girl had such an effect on him. It confused him. He knew that once a wolf imprinted, that was the end of his time with any other girl. But here he was thinking about Mira and not Darcy.

"I think you should stay away from this girl." Sam said thoughtfully as he observed Paul.

Paul's muscles tensed as he took in his words. Why would he say that?

"Look at you; you are upset. Why does the thought of not seeing her upset you, Paul?" Sam had asked challengingly and Paul clenched his jaw muscles.

He didn't know why the thought of not seeing her again made him angry. He didn't know why hearing Sam's order made him want to fight his alpha. But then, these days he didn't know a lot of things.

"I don't know. My head is messed up." He said rubbing his forehead.

Sam nodded as he put his arm around Paul's shoulder. He knew about how upset Paul had been. The guy deserved a break from the tough time he was facing. Maybe that's what made him react the way he did.

They had walked back to Sam's place in silence.

And now while everyone was busy doing whatever it was they did, Paul was lost in his thoughts.

"Hey man, what's up?" Jared asked as he slipped in beside Paul.

He had been worried about his best man. Paul was not one to show his true emotions easily contrary to what most believed. Jared knew he was depressed. But there was not much he could do except let him know that he was there for him. It was imprint trouble and only the girl in question could cure him.

Paul just shrugged. How could he possibly explain everything that was going on inside his head. So he choose to be remain quite. He knew Jared worried about him but really there was nothing anyone could do to help him. He just needed to see her and then he would feel better.

Paul frowned again as these thoughts made their way into his mind without his permission.

"I have to see her." He said as he got up to leave.

Jared watched him leave with worry. He and Sam looked at each other and they both knew that right now it was best to just wait and watch and let him sort out his problems.

Sam saw Paul leave and worry marred his features. Something just wasn't right, he could feel it in his bones.

"Why that look, handsome?" Emily said as she reached her hand out to trace his brows which were scrunched together.

Sam smiled immediately and kissed her as he took her hand in his; his mind off Paul now.

That's what the imprint did to you. It calmed you and kept you sane and happy but only when your soul mate accepted you. If they were resisting then you ended up depressed and lost much like Paul. Sam only prayed for this drama to be over soon. He didn't like his brothers unhappy and tensed. Not to mention, it affected the whole pack.

* * *

Paul stared at the house dumbly. He shifted from foot to foot as he wondered what his next step should be. He was there but what now? Would she see him? Would she be upset he was there? Maybe she would turn him away.

Paul let out a frustrated sigh as he kicked a stone with his feet.

"Paul? Do you want to come in?"

Paul's head snapped up and he saw the girl he had come to meet standing on her door step.

Her sight calmed him a little and he smiled and nodded.

She returned his smile easily as she opened the door wider to let him in.

Paul walked up to the door and inhaled deeply. Her scent was alluring and it seemed she hadn't applied anything after her bath so it was fresh and enchanting. He felt his worries and questions blur away as she closed the door and he was surrounded by her smell.

"Sit down please. Would you like something to drink?" Mira asked as she walked towards the kitchen.

Too late to over think now. He was already there. She knew all about being careful around strangers and her parents had taught her well about safety and the precautions one must take but Paul did not feel like a stranger and he made her feel safe. It probably had everything to do with him saving her and maybe she was just being a teenage girl obsessing over her saviour and hero but she hadn't given it much thought when she invited him in.

She had been thinking about him when he had dropped her off at home and hadn't stopped since. And when she spotted him standing outside her house from her window, she just stepped out to invite him, quiet unlike her since she was usually extremely careful especially when she was alone. But she felt like she could let her guard down with him.

And so did the victim who saw a painful end, she thought as she opened the fridge.

She took the coke can and a glass and turned to find him right in front of her.

"Oh!" the glass almost dropped but he caught her hands in his as she grabbed it.

Mira's breathe hitched as his hot hands engulfed hers.

Mira stared at their hands while Paul was watching her. Her touch soothed him. It felt good, not in an erotic way but in a nice calming way which makes you feel like you have been transported to a nice place where you just lie on the grass and bask in the sunshine and take in the smell of the beautiful flowers around you and just feel so calm and peaceful like you don't have a worry in the world.

"Err...I..I only have coke here..would you...would you like it?" Mira stuttered.

"Yes" Paul whispered as he reluctantly let her hands go, fearing the feeling would go with it.

But then she looked up and smiled and Paul knew intuitively, he would always feel this way around her.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading this particular story. I don't know how many people will like this version but I have to keep my word and so I will finish it.


End file.
